Warriors Battle to the Death
by DawnPetal
Summary: The Dark Forest won and the result is: The Forest Games! Where two apprentices, two warriors, two elders and a medicine cat from each Clan are forced to battle to the DEATH! (PLEASE READ!)
1. Prologue

**This is a new story written by Petalwish and Dawnflower of WindClan so please check out our channels and I hope you enjoy our installment of Warriors/Hunger Games story...**

* * *

**Prologue: The Reaping**

"Cats of the Clans, it is my favorite time of the year again! New Leaf, and in New Leaf we have: The Forest Games!" Mapleshade yowls from her place on the large oak tree, her gaze traveling over the cats below her. "But we've decided to add a certain little spin to things this year, as you all know we normally pick four cats from a Clan. Two she-cats, one a warrior, one an apprentice and two toms. One a warrior and one an apprentice, but this year we've decide to add two more cats to each Clan! There will also be an elders category and a medicine cat category." Mapleshade explains, gasps of shock rise up from the crowd below. Mapleshade smiles, glancing down at her two comrades, Brokenstar and Tigerstar are sitting on the branch below her their eyes drifting over the cats._ I'm glad Brokenstar let me lead the ceremony this year, I won't let him down!_ "Alright we will begin like always with ThunderClan." Mapleshade hisses, reaching her paw into the nearest leaf wrap, the one containing two names. Jayfeather, or his apprentice Dewpaw, _Jayfeather!_ She thinks with glee after reading the name, smiling she glances at the gray tabby tom his blind blue eyes are fixed on Tigerstar. She shows the leaf with the medicine cat's name on it to Tigerstar, he smiles revealing sharp yellow teeth.

"JAYFEATHER!" he bellows, Jayfeather's fur bristles, he glances back at his brother, Lionblaze, he was the victor from the last Forest Games. Then he allows Breezepelt and Beetlewhisker to guide him towards the base of the oak. Mapleshade smiles before reaching her paw towards another leaf wrap, this had many more names than the last. Mapleshade draws a leaf from the wrap and passes it to Brokenstar.

"DOVEWING!" he yowls, Dovewing's eyes widen as she lets out a little shriek. She looks back at her mate, Bumblestripe and her three kits, Cloudpaw, Goosepaw and Heatherpaw,

"I'm sorry..." she whispers. Mapleshade sneers as she pads to sit beside Jayfeather. Then she reaches for a smaller leaf wrap, not quite as many names are contained within this one but the name she draws makes her spine tingle. _Nothing better than seeing mother forced to kill her daughter..._she thinks happily showing the leaf to Dovewing. Dovewing gasps her fur bristles,

"NO!" she yowls jumping to her paws.

"And you can't volunteer because you're already in it!" Raising her voice Mapleshade yowls, "CLOUDPAW!" The white she-cat glances at her siblings, their eyes are wide, then she looks back at her father. Bumblestripe licks her cheek,

"Be brave little one, you'll survive" he manages to choke out. Mapleshade watches Cloudpaw race over to her mother, a lone tear falls down Dovewing's cheek. Mapleshade turns towards a tiny leaf wrap, only four names are inside. _Good...this cat will be fun to watch die, after Tigerstar killed her mate._ Tigerstar smiles as Mapleshade shows him the name,

"Sandstorm!" he announces, the pale ginger she-cat fur ruffles, her once beautiful green eyes are glazed but she pads over to Bramblestar.

"I'll join Firestar soon, I know you'll lead this Clan well and one day you may stop The Forest Games." she murmurs before padding to join the other ThunderClan cats at the base of the huge tree.

"Now onto the toms!" Brokenstar hisses, reaching for a large leaf wrap, "BERRYNOSE!" he bellows. Mapleshade glances at the cream furred tom, he licks Poppyfrost's ear, smiles at Cherryblossom and Molefeather before padding towards the oak. Brokenstar doesn't even wait to call out the next name, "LEAFPAW!" he growls,

"No!" Cinderheart's mew drifts from the crowd. "I volunteer as tribute!" she yowls. Mapleshade smiles,

"As much as I'd like to watch you die, I can't you're not an apprentice." she hisses, Cinderheart pushes her head into Lionblaze's fur. Mapleshade narrows her eyes, at the last Forest Games Lionblaze had volunteered as tribute for Cinderheart and of course with his powers he had won. Now he and Cinderheart were able to live their lives safely but theirs kits were not. Leafpaw glances once more at his mother and his siblings, Blazepaw and Willowpaw, before running over to the oak tree. Brokenstar narrows his eyes at Leafpaw before snatching up one more leaf wrap and bellowing out the name of the leaf he picked.

"DUSTPELT!" much to Mapleshade's surprise Dustpelt smiles,

"Now I can join Ferncloud!" he yowls sitting beside Sandstorm. Tigerstar wrinkles his nose in disgust,

"On to RiverClan!" Mapleshade yowls reaching for a leaf wrap containing two names, Mothwing and Willowshine. "WILLOWSHINE!" she announces, Jayfeather smiles from his spot at the bottom of the tree. _Good someone he wants to kill!_ Willowshine raises her chin confidently but her legs are shaking. Mapleshade shows another leaf to Tigerstar, he smiles,

"Ripplepaw!" he bellows. A black she-cat lets out a squeak of alarm before hiding behind her mother, Minnowtail and her father, Robinwing. "Get her!" Tigerstar orders Beetlewhisker. Snarling Beetlewhisker snatches up Ripplepaw and drags the flailing apprentice towards the tree.

"GRAYMIST!" Mapleshade announces, Graymist's eyes widen and her fur bristles but without saying anything she pads slowly towards the tree. Mapleshade turns towards another leaf wrap, reaching her paw in she pulls out a small maple leaf. _How interesting..._"Duskfur!" she yowls, the brown she-cat sighs turning back to her Clan she glances at each of her full grown kits then she pads towards the oak.

"Now the toms!" Tigerstar meows, picking out three leaves from different wraps, "I'm getting bored so to make this go quicker we have, Darkpaw, Mintfur and Pouncetail!" Mapleshade glances down at the three toms, Darkpaw is whispering to his parents, Reedwhisker and Icewing. Mintfur and Pouncetail are padding toward their eyes wide, then Darkpaw does something unexpected.

"DOWN WITH THE FOREST GAMES!" he yowls pouncing on Breezepelt, snarling Breezepelt swats him aside. No cat moves, _there all too afraid to do anything to help their Clan mate._ Breezepelt glances at Brokenstar, he nods and Breezepelt bites Darkpaw's neck.

"RiverClan is one tribute short" Tigerstar meows coldly, before turning to Mapleshade.

"Now on to WindClan" Mudclaw announces. _This will be fun..._ Mapleshade shows the name to Mudclaw, "SNAKEPAW!" gasps of shock rumble across the clearing. "But she's only been an apprentice for a sunrise!" a yowl of protest roars above all. Snakepaw shakily walks to the base of the oak.

"Next we have," Mapleshade looks down a Mudclaw.

"SUNSTRIKE!" Mudclaw announces, with a sigh she pads over to Snakepaw.

"And last but not lease out of the she-cats from WindClan... WHITETAIL!" Whitetail walks proudly over to the other she-cats. "It's a good day to die!" she yowls, head still high.

"Now for the toms... HAREPAW!" Whitetail's proud yowl turns into a shriek. Harepaw slowly walks beside his mother. "GORSETAIL, and, OWLWHISKER!" Mudclaw finishes. The other two cats join the tributes below the oak, smiling Mapleshade pulls out the final leaf wrap for WindClan.

"KESTRELFLIGHT!" she growls, the mottled gray tom's eyes flash, he whispers something to his apprentice, Featherpaw before padding to join the other medicine cat tributes.

"Time for ShadowClan" Darkstripe hisses, Redwillow digs his claws into the frail oak, "As they only have one medicine cat...LITTLECLOUD!" he yowls, the small tabby tom barely manages to lift his head before collapsing, Mapleshade flicks her tail, signaling Heathertail to go and get him. Heathertail doesn't look happy but she pads over to the ShadowClan medicine cat, nudging him until he gets to his paws. Redwillow grabs a leaf wrap from Darkstripe,

"The she-cats for ShadowClan are Pinepaw, Shrewfoot and Tawneypelt!" he sneers. Mapleshade smiles, _Oh good, Tawneypelt can die!_ But glancing down at Tigerstar she notices he's watching his daughter intently the look on his face signaling. _If you hurt her you'll die!_ Mapleshade sighs, _why does he still care for her?_ She wonders, Shrewfoot and Pinepaw are huddled close together at the base of the oak, shivering despite the warm weather.

"And the toms from ShadowClan are Flypaw, Tigerheart and Rowanclaw!" Darkstripe announces, Tawnypelt lets out a squeak of alarm at the sound of her mate, and kit names._ Only Dawnpelt's left..._Mapleshade realizes gazing at the ShadowClan she-cat, her eyes are shinning happily a smirk on her face. _She looks as though she's happy her kin are going into The Forest Games...maybe she'd be a good cat to requite._ Brokenstar growls a signal his claws unsheathing and sheathing, Mapleshade gulps realizing she missed her cue. Fluffing out her fur she jumps off the oak and flicks her tail towards the cats at the base of the tree.

"Jayfeather, Cloudpaw, Dovewing, Sandstorm, Leafpaw, Berrynose, Dustpelt, Willowshine, Ripplepaw, Graymist, Duskfur, Mintfur, Pouncetail, Kestrelflight, Snakepaw, Sunstrike, Whitetail, Harepaw, Gorsetail, Owlwhisker, Littlecloud, Pinepaw, Shrewfoot, Tawnypelt, Flypaw, Tigerheart and Rowanclaw are our tributes for this year's ninth moon running of The Forest Games!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and Chapter One will be up soon, if you'd like to give suggestions on things that will come into the arena or who will die and how then please review with your suggestions! **

**~DawnPetal**


	2. Chapter 1-Tawnypelt

**Chapter 1**

**Tawnypelt**

Tawnypelt follows Redwillow as he leads the tributes out of the clearing, he stops beside a small stream in RiverClan territory.

"You will each be sent back to your Clans to say goodbye, I will bring ShadowClan, Beetlewhisker will take RiverClan. Breezepelt will lead WindClan and Tigerstar will guide ThunderClan." _Poor ThunderClan!_ Tawnypelt thinks glancing at her father, a father she never loved. Tigerstar's gaze locks with hers and he smiles, a friendly smile as though he was simply saying hi to his daughter and not sending her to her death.

"Forest Games my FOOT!" Tawnypelt mutters, Redwilow glances sharply at her,

"Did you say something?" he hisses, eyes narrowing.

"Nope." she shoots at him, he growls but turns back to Brokenstar.

"Should we leave now?" he asks, Brokenstar nods,

"Be back by sunset."

Tawnypelt follows Redwillow towards ShadowClan territory, her fur pressed against Rowanclaw's.

"Why?" she whispers, Rowanclaw turns to look at her,

"Were enemies now my _love_, we'll have to kill each other in the end."

"What! I thought you were different!" She hisses, pulling away. Tigerheart pads back to his mother,

"I hate to say it but he's right." he growls, _my mate and my kit are against me! Why StarClan?_

"Not you too!" she snarls turning her head. "You are not my kin!" she mutters. Tigerheart just shakes his head sadly,

"Why Dovewing, why?" he murmurs.

"Why do you care for that Moused-Brained piece of Fox-dung!"

"I love her! Mom, I can't help it but now she has kits with Bumblestripe and its all wrong! I will KILL her!" he growls,

"Killing is NOT the answer. Besides at least she was smart enough to know she shouldn't be with a ShadowClan warrior, and don't ever call me mom!" Tawnypelt hisses, forging ahead.

"You may have until sunset to say your goodbyes" Redwillow hisses, Tawnypelt glances around her camp. _So much has changed, Blackstar rarely talks anymore, who will take care of the thousands of wounded cats when Littlecoud is...is...gone._ She couldn't bare to think dead.

"There's no one I love anymore..." she spat, to no one in particular but Pinepaw pads over to her.

"Its going to be okay Tawnypelt," she murmurs, sighing Tawnypelt licks her apprentices forehead.

"I pray to StarClan you are right." she murmurs.

"Lets get some rest before we have to go." she suggests. Tawnypelt shakes her head,

"I'm going to talk to Blackstar" she explains, Pinepaw shrugs.

"Okay, but I doubt he'll do anything." Pinepaw mutters before padding over to her best friend, Starlingpaw.

"Can I come in?" Tawnypelt asks from outside the leaders den, Blackstar managed a muffled reply. Taking that as a yes Tawnypelt enters, gasping at the sight of the den. Mounds of prey bones are littered all over the floor, moss from what used to be a nest is scattered all over. Blackstar is laying on the floor of his den, paws outstretched as though he was running. "BLACKSTAR!" Tawnypelt yowls rushing to her leaders side, he glances wearily up at her,

"Oh Tawnypelt, I'm sorry for everything I ever called you. I'm sorry for leading us into this dreadful moons of Forest Games." he mumbles, Tawnypelt licks his forehead.

"Its okay Blackstar, its not your fault. You did well" she murmurs, Blackstar sighs peacefully before closing his eyes for the final time.

Tawnypelt rests her head on her leaders shoulder before padding from the den.

"BLACKSTAR HAS DIED!" she yowls, gasps rise up from the clearing, Rowanclaw pads over to her.

"I must lead the Clan!" Rowanclaw growls, Redwillow shakes his head.

"I am sorry my _friend_ but you have been chosen to be in the Forest Games, you must choose a new leader for this Clan." he snarls, Rowanclaw's claws unsheath but he nods.

"Fine" he growls, glancing around the camp. "Owlclaw will lead ShadowClan through this hardship" Rowanclaw yowls, Owlclaw looks surprised but also relieved. He won't have to ever be in The Forest Games! Owlclaw nods to Rowanclaw,

"I will accept this title with honor, Redwillow I am going to travel to the MoonPool right now, please inform Brokenstar of my doing and that Blackstar is dead." he meows coldly, Redwillow smirks.

"Of course, Owlclaw may the Dark Forest go with you" he mutters, Tawnypelt freezes. _I can't imagine how it must hurt to get your nine lives now, with the Dark Forest handling things!_

Finally which seems like moons later Owlclaw pads into the clearing,

"Dark Forest has accepted me, I am Owlstar leader of ShadowClan!" he yowls. ShadowClan cheers, Redwillow turns to the tributes.

"Come on lets go, we don't want to keep Brokenstar waiting but first your stylist Russetfur will spruce you up." Redwillow points towards a starry she-cat floating down from the sky.

"Greetings tributes I am Russetfur, your stylist. I am forced to do this so don't accept me to be-"

"WORK!" Redwillow snaps, Russetfur's eyes flash but she nods. She turns to the toms, pawing three leaf circles towards Flypaw, Tigerheart and Rowanclaw.

"You put these on your heads," Russetfur explains, the three toms uneasily put the wreaths on their heads. Russetfur then begins to rub many leaves on their fur making them sticky,

"Eww!" Flypaw mutters. Russetfur flicks her ears and a heap of cole appears in front of them, she smears them on their pelts.

"What?" Rowanclaw takes a step back,

"Your ShadowClan aren't you? This will make your pelts black." she snaps, after she covers the toms in cole she turns to the she-cats. She uses her claws to attach leaves to their ears,

"Ouch!" Tawnypelt grumbles as her claws pierce her ear fur. Then she rubs the sticky stuff onto a rose and places it onto each of the she-cats ears.

"How come they get to look so good?" Flypaw grumbles, Russetfur ignores him.

"Alright you're ready to go, Brokenstar will be waiting."

The ShadowClan tributes pad into the clearing, Redwillow and Russetfur at the head. Tawnypelt glances at the other Clans. ThunderClan is being led in by Tigerstar and Firestar, the she-cats are wearing flower petals while the toms pelts are black with yellow lightning patterns. RiverClan is led by Beetlewhisker and Leopardstar, the she-cats are wearing seashells and reeds while the toms have their fur slicked back with feathers all over them. WindClan is led by Breezepelt and Heatherstar, the she-cats fur is standing on end as though they've just been in a race while the toms are ruffled. _Heatherstar is a REALLY shallow stylist!_ Tawnypelt thinks,

"Welcome cats from the Clans to The Forest Games on my signal it will begin!"

* * *

**Okay so you readers are the ones who get to choose who dies and lives later on in the story when a few cats are left we will put up a poll but for now review with your help, or not help! The next chap is about Jayfeather so yeah!**

**~DawnPetal**


End file.
